Ireland Issues
by Mayzing
Summary: When the ship docks in Ireland Zack, Marcus, and Woody go leprachaun hunting , Meanwhile Cody and Bailey put their medical skills to use when they need to save thier new friend from a earthquake. Lock and Cailey
1. ITS ON

Okay, I know I already have two other stories to be working on but ever since I came to fanfiction, I had this idea in my head, also message me to tell me if you want me to work on "My Hero", "Love Wars", or this story the most. Thanks guys your all awesome, please R&R.

It was a beautiful morning on the S.. The ship had just docked in Ireland, and everything seemed so peaceful. In fact the only noise that could be heard was from London and Baileys cabin.

"So London what do you think of this top", Bailey asked her snobby roomate, while holding up the green,cashmere, tank top that said "Kiss me im Irish" in green sequins. She was still in her "piggy pjs", while London was wearing green sequin mini dress with a silver sequin vest and sash. She was also wearing her favorite pair of heels from her shoe submarine and her hair was straightened with a silver hair tie pulling it to the side.

"First of all, I didn't know you were Irish, I thought you were Kettlecornian", London responded.

"Well I am a little bit on my dads side, im also a little German, Norweigan, and".

"I get it farmgirl", London interrupted.

"Anyways do you like the top", Bailey repeated her question. London started laughing hysterically.

"Who would want to kiss you, your lips are as dry and cracked as the Sarah", London answered.

"Cody would want to kiss me and I think you mean the _Sahara_, London", Bailey said enuciating the name of the desert.

"No I mean the Sarah, have you seen her skin, someone apparently has never heard of moisturiser", London insulted their classmate.

"Okay, well do you like the bottoms", Bailey held up a denim skirt that had obviously been spray painted green.

"Did Woody sneeze on those", London asked pointing out the green.

**Sky Deck 10:30 with Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody, and Marcus. **

Bailey sat down in between London and Cody, while Cody read her shirt.

"Kiss me im Irish", he sighed."Rules are rules" he kissed Bailey on the cheek.

"Aww you guys are just like Romeo and Juliet", Zack commented with a fake smile on his face.

"Really, thanks Zack", Bailey replied.

"Yeah, cut it out", Zack shouted.

Bailey rolled her eyes while sipping her Mango Fandango.

"So what do ya plan on doing today", Marcus asked looking at Cody and Bailey.

"Well I was thinking shopping, going on my Yacht for fried chicken, more shopping", London listed.

"Not you", Marcus admitted.

"Eating a meatball sandwich, nachos, tacos", Woody babbled.

"Not you either, I was asking Cody and Bailey", Marcus annouced.

"Well we were going to explore Ireland ", Cody answered simply.

"Yeah we actually got to go, see you guys later", Bailey exclaimed. Once they left hand in hand Woody began to talk.

"Do you think they wil see any leprachauns there".

"There are no such things as leprachauns Woody", Zack remarked.

"Oh yeah, one time in Cleveland I was at the park and this there was always this guy there, he had red hair, green suspenders, and was carrying a bowl of popcorn", Woody explained.

"Popcorn, isnt it a pot of gold", Zack notified

"That a pot of gold in my world, duh".

"That doesn't prove anything, just cause you see a guy in green carrying a bowl of popcorn, that doesn't mean it's a leprachaun", Marcus told them.

"Oh yeah this guy was like Mr. Moesby's height", Woody reassured them.

"Wow he must of really been a leprachaun if he was the size of Moesby", London squealed. "Hey ive got an idea, you guys should go leprachaun hunting, and who ever wins get a pot of gold".

"Okay".

"Sure".

"ITS ON".

**I don't really know if Bailey or Debby is Irish, German, or Norweigan but it just fits with my story. To be continued …**


	2. Just like Annie

Cody and Bailey were now walking through the streets of Ireland. The sights were amazing.

"Wow", Bailey gasped.

"Yeah", Cody looked around the town in wonder.

"Hey Cody do you think anything _intresting_ will happen", Bailey questioned.

"What do you mean", Cody looked at her with a confused look.

"Well whenever were visting somewhere, something always seems to happen. Like when we were in Greece we had to sneak in as statues, in London you solved the the mystery of the queens missing book, I got possessed for crying out loud, and in Paris we broke up", Bailey choked those last words out of her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

"We got back together though, didn't we, miracles do happen", Cody said as he lean in and kissed her. Bailey couldn't stop smiling, he always had a knack of making her feel better.

"Anyway whenever something like that did happen, Zack was usually the one starting it', Cody answered her first question.

"Yeah I guess", she laughed. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly she looked to her right and saw a little girl sitting alone on the streets. The clothes she had on were tattered and dirty. Her auburn hair was greasy but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey Cody look at that girl, where do you think her parents are".

"I don't know but lets ask her".

"Hi is everything ok", She asked the little girl. The girl quickly stood up and spoke softly.

"Yes im fine", she spoke in an Irish accent.

Cody and Bailey introduced themselves.

"Hi im Michelle, but I perfer to be called Mitchie", she said smiling.

"Well hi Mitchie, were are your parents", Cody asked her.

"They died when I was three, im seven now, and I go to a orphanage two blocks away from here, but they are so mean there so I escaped looking for my 17 year old sister Roisin and my 23 yr old brother Dean",Mitchie explained.

"Wow this is like a spoof of Annie almost", Bailey whispered in Cody ear.

"Well come with us maybe we can help find your family", Cody suggeseted.

"Really thank you, thank you, thank you", She hugged them.

Bailey felt good helping that little kid, though she still felt something was wrong and for minute she swore she felt the ground shake.

**The next chapter will be mostly about the leprachaun hunting. And if I offend anyone in anyway let me know and im so sorry if I do. To be continued …**


	3. A challenge for the guys

**I have been busy with school so sorry I havent updated.**

**R&R please!**

"Almost done", Zack mumbled in between making smoothies and sewing the eye on the puppet of himself that Mr. Blanket had but that Mr. Moseby had tore up.

"Hey Zack", Marcus commented as he and Woody sat down.

"Hey", He quickly replied back. "What would you like"?

"_I_ would like to know what youre hiding", Marcus answered.

"And I would like one of those 8ft churros that they sell on the Fiesta Deck but right now one Komp Wat Kapow", Woody explained.

"Im not hiding anything", Zack lied.

Marcus reached over the smoothie counter and pulled out the messy looking doll.

"Whatcha gonna do with that",Woody asked.

"Its simple Driftwood, im going to to a red maker and color it hair red and its already got my green work uniform on, so im going to show it to London say it's a leprachaun and get _my_ pot of gold", Zack explained.

"Cmon you cant cheat and shes not dumb enough to fall for that", Woody remarked. Suddenly London walked past.

"Hey guys did you ever notice that the sun used to be way over there now its in the middle of the sky", she asked dumbfoundedly. Zack was to busy staring her. He seemed to notice that the sun reflected off her brown eyes and seemed to make them sparkle, and how when she laughed it made him get butterflies in his stomach, and when she smiled it made him want to smile to. Why was he staring at her like that though, and apparently London noticed too.

"Uh Zack, why are you staring at me like that".

"Uh I wasn't, I was just in deep thought for an answer to you're question, you know the sun must just follow you, because you're the center of everything", he tried to make a desperate excuse.

"Oh Yeah, Yay me", she ran around the ship to see where else the sun would follow her.

"Yeah sure shes not dumb enough", Marcus mummured.

"Seriously what did you do to this thing", Woody wondered holding up the doll.

"Hey Moseby ripped it and have sloppy stich work", Zack answered defensively.

"Why didn't you just take the one of Cody, change the clothes,and give it to London", Marcus mentioned.

"Now you tell me, that could have kept me from using all Cody's Hello Kitty band-aids", Zack nearly yelled showing his hand. Marcus and Woody giggled at the sight.

Suddenly a little person in green walked past and Woody saw a glimpse of gold. Suddenly he grabbed a net from behind the counter and caught him.

"I got you now leprachaun", Woody grinned.

"What leprachaun im a passenger", it revealed to be a little kid.

"Then why do you have gold", Woody questioned him.

"You mean my chocolate bar wrapper", the kid asked.

"Oh sorry", Woody said letting the boy go.

"Nice goin Woodster but im sticking with this", Zack noted pointing at the doll. Suddenly he got a text.

ZAK

TEL EVRY1 2 MEET IN MY

CABIN 4 THE WINNER!

LONDON T. YAY ME !

With Cody, Bailey, and Mitchie

"These meal are delicious, they never gave us food like this at the orphanage", Mitchie exclaimed while eating her Sausage and Potatoe Coddle.

"Then what do you eat", Bailey asked.

"Mostly cold gruel if were lucky", She replied. Feeling happy to be sitting in this restaurant with 2 smart kind people helping her find her family.

"I have to go to the bathroom ill be right back", she added.

Bailey sat in silence still knowing that something was wrong and feelin bad for Mitchie.

"Bails, whats wrong", Cody asked noticing her behavior.

"Well the whole city just seems so still and it fells like something bad is going to happen to one of us", She explained as he took her hand from under the table.

"The worse thing that could happen is that Zack will use up all my Hello Kitty band – aids", he quoted, making her laugh.

_Maybe hes right, or maybe not, _Bailey wondered.


	4. DISASTER

Hi everyone, reader and reviewer Crazii Cookii, told me that there is really no earthquuakes or severe weather like that in Ireland, but it just works for my story. R&R!

"Im London Tipton and welcome to, uh, where am I again", London asked dumbfounded.

"You are in Zack and Marcus's cabin", Woody answered her.

"Oh right, Im London Tipton and welcome to Zack and Marcus's cabin", London introduced.

_The way she says my name, the way the light shines off that beautiful silky hair, the way her smile makes me feel like im melting. Oh man why am I thinking these thoughts, _these thoughts wondered through Zack,s mind like a river.

"So show me the leprachauns and I'll bring in the pot of gold", London stated.

Slowly Marcus lifted the doll with marker colored red hair, Green clothes, and a such a bad sewing job that it almost looked like Chucky. That fooled London though.

"Gasp, a real leprachaun, Yay you, I'll have them bring in the gold", London skipped happily.

"I told you we should have just cut out the leprachaun from the box of _Lucky Charms_", Woody whispered.

"You ate all the _Lucky Charms_ in less than 4 minutes, and you didn't even tell us where you hid the box", Zack told Woody.

"I hid it in Cody's handbag", Woody confessed.

"Bring it in boys", London squealed as Kirby and Moseby brought in a big cardboard box.

"What is this supposed to be again", Kirby panted.

"A pot of gold", London answered simply.

"You mean popcorn", Kirby yelled and shifted all the box weight to Moseby squashing him.

"Momma mIa", Moseby said in a very high pitched voice.

"Oops sorry", Kirby apologized as he set the box on the floor, then left to see if Mr. Moseby had to be taken to the infirmary.

All three boys immeadately grabbed the box and started tearing it apart surprised at the sight when they opened it.

"A TOILET", Marcus screamed, "We went through all that trouble to get a toilet" !

"Well you said you wanted a pot of gold, I found you a pot made of gold, a solid gold throne", London explained.

"Well im taking this I'm gonna need it after Mexican Buffet night", Woody said grabbing the box.

"Well there's no use sticking around", Marcus complained as he left.

"London, we meant we wanted a _real _pot of gold, like a pot with gold coins inside it or something", Zack explained. London sat with her head down, she looked really sad.

"I feel bad, I let everyone down just like I always do", she started to cry.

"Don't cry London it was just a misunderstanding, besides I think Woody would be really happy that he gets a use out of it", Zack comforted.

"You know what you're right, thanks so much Zack you're a great friend", London exclaimed as she kissed him smack dabbed on the lips.

"See ya later", she said with a flirty smile and wave. It took Zack a moment to figure out what just happened, when he did he fainted back onto his bed.

Cody, Bailey, and Mitchie were in the country side of Ireland now, they were just enjoying the beautiful sunset.

"Hey you guys stay right here I'm going to see whats up ahead", Cody demanded, as the girls nodded.

"You know this place, right here reminds me of the forests in which I played when I was little", Mitchie told Bailey.

"Yeah and these sunsets remind me of the one back on the farm, except there were only cornfields not forests", Bailey replied.

Suddenly everything started shaking very violently and the girls lost their balance. Mitchie disappearded to who knows where and Bailey fell to the ground knocked out cold. Cody felt the shaking and immeadately ran back, but he didn't see the girls anywhere. Suddenley the shaking stopped and he was looking for the girls. When he saw Bailey on the ground.

"Bailey!, Bailey come on wake up", He chanted with tears in his eyes, he knew she was still breathing. He looked in his handbag to see if there was something in there that could help him.

"Woody!", Cody screamed as he pulled out an empty _Lucky Charms _box out of his handbag. Suddenly Bailey stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Cody", she whispered hoarsefully. He immeadately rushed to her side.

"Oh my gosh, Bailey you scared me", Cody was out of breath, be cause he was scared. The two embraced very tightly, until Cody interrupted the moment.

"Where's Mitchie", He asked.

They began looking around until Bailey gasped as she saw a gruesome sight in front of her.

To be continued …


	5. Goodbyes and A Chance of Dating

I have a ton of stories to update, if there is one that you want me to update the most just ask. Thanks! R&R!

"Cody", Bailey yelled at the top of her lungs. He rushed to her side and had the same reaction as Bailey. They saw Mitchie on the ground, a tree had knocked over from the earthquake and landed on her legs.

"I'm guessing when the tree knocked over, it hit her legs causing her to fall on her head, knocking her out, and her legs got caught underneath", Cody summarized.

"I think you're right".

Bailey and Cody rushed over and lifted the tree up. Mitchie's ankle was all blue and black.

"Oh dear, I think she broke her ankle", Bailey muttered quickly.

Cody looked through his hand bag pulling out a first aid kit to wrap Mitchie's injured ankle. He also pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"Urghh, Woody needs to stop using my things as a refridgerator", Cody said stressed.

Bailey tried not to put pressure on Mitchie's foot while wrapping her ankle. She suddenly stirred.

"What happened", she asked dozing off.

"Oh Mitchie your ok", Bailey yelled while hugging the little girl tight.

"Um yeah, but my ankle hurts, wait what happened to it", she asked as she looked down at her foot.

"As the shaking occurred a tree fell your legs", Cody stated.

"You guys saved me", she said looking up and admiring them.

"Yeah it was no problem", Cody exclaimed while Bailey smiled.

"Now all we have to do is find my".

"Michelle Chloe O'Connor", a voice yelled.

Mean while in the Aqualounge, Zack was talking to Marcus when London came up.

"Zack can I talk to you in private", London said desperately.

"Sure", he replied. He was just in the middle of telling Marcus about the moment he had shared with London. He could also tell that Marcus was getting slightly jealous.

"What did you want to talk about", Zack asked.

"Well, I know things have been a little weird lately, but I think I have feelings for you, I know it sounds crazy", she explained about to walk away.

"Its not crazy at all, in fact I feel the same way", Zack said sincerely while looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Really", she asked as a small smile formed on her face.

"Yes".

"Then I'll see you at eight", she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Bet on it", he winked.

London squealed and skipped off. She had never felt so happy in her life.

At that time Cody, Bailey and Mitchie turned their heads to see a young lady with vibrant red hair coming towards them.

"Michelle is that you", the lady asked.

Mitchie recognized that same accent and the look.

"Rose", she screamed hugging her sister.

"Michelle", Rose srceamed back hugging her sister back tightly. Both were crying.

"Where were you", Rose asked in disbelif.

"I got stuck in the orphange and no one would let me leave, but then I found these two and they tried to help me find you and they saved me from the earthquake that just happened", Mitchie explained.

"Oh my, you reunited and saved my sister, how can I ever thank you", Rose exclaimed.

"Oh we were happy to help, I'm just glad that she found where she truly belongs", Bailey said also crying, because this seemed like an emotional moment.

"Well thank you so much", Rose repeated.

"Goodbye and thank you so much", Mitchie sobbed hugging the two.

"You are so welcome", Cody replied.

"Well I guess I got to go now, bye", Mitchie waved and walked off with her sister.

"It feels good, to be helping someone", Bailey said burying her head in Cody's shoulder.

"That's called compassion", Cody told her.

"Yeah, I know what its called",Bailey lughed.

"It also the feeling I have for you 24/7", he smiled.

She giggled and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

**Its not over yet! One more chapter! What story should I work on most, tell me!**


	6. War and Peace

Only two hours after Cody and Bailey's _adventure_ everyone except Zack and London were in Cody and Woody's cabin talking about their day.

"So guys, I was gone all day so what did you guys do?" Addison asked.

"We found and helped an orphan," Bailey said.

"I loss my chance at $1,000 …" Marcus told everyone glumly.

"Bailey and I got stuck in an earthquake." Cody admitted.

"I won a solid gold toilet!" Woody shouted.

"Cool, I'm sorry to hear that, wow, and TMI!" Addison said to all their stories.

"No my name's Woody, not Tim," Woody exclaimed not realizing what Addison said.

"No, TMI means 'Too Much Information'," Bailey told him.

"So, wheres Zack and London?" Addison asked.

"Last I heard Zack was taking London on a date." Marcus answered.

"Oooh Zack's in love …" Woody said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Cody asked.

"How about we all go on a group date?" Bailey suggested.

"Great idea," Addison commented.

"W-w-woah, I don't have a date!" Marcus yelled.

"Why do you think, you always wear pink." Woody replied.

"You know, I think we should let them be …" Cody began before he started to grin. "However …"

"What?" they all said in unison.

"How would you feel about some pranking?" Cody asked

Meanwhile Zack spent a lot of time getting ready for his and London's date. He wasn't even sure what they were going to do yet. Zack was just thinking a fancy dinner on the Skydeck. Once he picked up London he was in awe. London always looked fabulous of course, but she looked just beautiful tonight. For once she didn't wear desinger dresses with over load sparkles or other acsessories. She was just wearing a simple frilly, royal blue dress.

"I'd never thought I'd say this Zack …" London laughed "But you look dashing,"

"And you look beautiful …"

London smiled making his heart melt as they looped their arms around eachothers and went to dinner.

"Waterballons …" Marcus remarked deadpanned. "This was your brilliant idea?"

"Well its not something dangerous, but its fun," Cody replied as they were all crouching down by the stairs on the upper skydeck.

"And its fun-ny." Bailey pointed out.

"Why couldn't we have put worms in their food?" Woody asked. "That's what we always did to you and Bailey …"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other then Woody. "I think we would have noticed that." Bailey answered.

"No you guys we always kissing or something, it was hilarious because you didn't even notice …" Woody and Marcus started cracking up. Cody and Bailey almost gagged. Addison pulled them aside.

"Don't worry, they were gummy worms and I ate most of them anyway." She said.

Suddenly everyone sights were set on Zack and London who had just walked in.

"You know London, I'm surprised your wearing something so simple. Its almost like you borrowed it from Bailey."

"Because I did." She answered. "I thought you'd like me better if I wasn't so self-centered, including my clothes."

Zack grabbed her hand over the table. "I appreciate it London, but you don't have to change for me."

"So I can change out of these ugly clothes?"

"No! Lets just enjoy our date." Zack suggested right as the waiter came with the food.

"Okay," London answered as the waiter walked away. She took off the tin cover and stared disgustingly at the food.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked.

"No its just … I was expecting spaghetti." London said sarcastically. "Not fish bait …" The tone turned to digust as she pulled out a tomato sauce covered gummy worm out of the mush.

From above everyone laughed. "I guess I forgot one." Addison chuckled. And to everyone's surprise London and Zack started laughing too.

"Gummy worms, you think Addison had something to do with this?" Zack asked as London wiped the tomato sauce off the gummy worm then ate it.

"No way, she would've ate 'em all."

Addison sighed. "I wish I could've eaten them all. And some candy canes, lollipops, Bottle Caps, Reeses, cotton candy, bubble-," Cody covered her mouth with his hand.

"We have to be quiet, we can't get caught." Cody whispered.

"Lets just face it, we'll get caught. Zack is the master of pranks, he'll find out." Marcus whispered back from the other side.

"Then we're gonna ambush," Bailey smiled deviously that gave everyone the chills.

"So …" Zack said awkwardly trying to start a conversation. "What are your hobbies?"

"Duh? Shopping?" London reminded him. "Watch this …" She said pulling out her phone and whispering something into it. Roughly four seconds later, three huge, black, full garbage bags fell from the sky and landed on the floor.

"You shopped for garbage?" Zack was surprised. "The things they sell on Ebay these days …"

London smiled. "Its not garbage, its for getting rid of snoops." She took out a doughy, sticky object and threw it like a baseball up to the Upper SkyDeck. It hit Woody on the head.

"Ow!"

"Aha!" London said. "I knew you guys were spying on us!"

"How'd you find out?" Bailey asked.

Zack crossed his arms. "Woody updated his facebook status to: Going to prank Zack and London, going to the SkyDeck to spy on them. Woodford out." Zack explained.

"Oh …" Woody said receiving glares from Cody, Bailey, Marcus, and Addison. "My bad."

Addison turned back to Zack and London. "Well we've got a little surprise of our own!" Without warning she launched a green waterballoon at London. It exploded all over the front of Bailey's dress. London gasped. "Oh it is _on_!" And with that she threw more cookie dough up at Addison. Soon it came to an all war food fight. London and Addison, Woody and Zack, Cody and Bailey were launching water balloons and cookie dough at each other. London started throwing cookie dough at Zack, the kissed him smack on the lips, which left Zack in shock for a moment but also grinning as he kissed London back. Marcus just stood back and watched, eating cookie dough. Soon enough, part of the Sky Deck was drenched, and so were the kids. Behind the they heard an 'ahem' and saw a very angry Moseby, also covered in water.

Before Moseby could start screaming, Zack muttered. "Wow, I guess we have some Ireland Issues …"

Phew! Another story done, many more to go including: Supersticious Scares, Haunted Amusements, Overboard, The Suite Life Goes Oz, Duet Drama, A Pirates Life For Me, and My Hero. Any requests because if so just tell me and I'll start working ASAP. Ciao!

**-Mayzing**


End file.
